Typically, software development conforms to pre-defined software architectures that determine the fundamental structures of the software systems. Microservices architecture is a type of software architecture where applications are developed as suites of microservices. Microservices are deployed independently, run in separate computing processes and, therefore, can be modified independently, without redeploying the entire application. Thus, by being independently replaceable and independently upgradeable, microservices complement software componentization.
Microservices typically communicate with lightweight network communication mechanisms such as a resource Application Programming Interface (API) over Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Application execution environments integrate and consume microservices of the suites of microservices. Generally, the application execution environments send input data to and receive output data from the microservices via HTTP request-response messages. However, the communication between the application execution environments and the microservices causes a significant data traffic. As a consequence, performance of applications is often reduced.